Sprout Blueblossom
The tall and stout blue Sylvari mender and Second Warden of Cathal, tasked with guarding the physical well being of Niamh's Right Hand - a tightly knit group of Wardens that guard Caledon's Mid-West against the Nightmare's grasp. Loyal to her friends, but certainly not the brightest star in the Dusk sky. Psychology & Traits Optimistic and caring, often attentive to the emotional well-being of her friends. Sprout is somewhat inelegant by nature, having a broad, strong back and a vice-like grip. Being from the Cylcle of Dusk, she prides herself with knowledge about Applied Dynamics and Asura culture, taking particular delight in studying their architecture and technomancy whenever the chance presents itself. Despite being a Duskborn with a rich emotional palette, Sprout isn’t one of the most intellectual Sylvari out there. It's not that she's dumb or overly naive, but mathematical equations and more complex problems go over her head. Either or both of these flaws have interfered with her endeavors at completing the guest-scholarship in Rata Sum. Physically, Sprout is strong and healthy, yet a tad inelegant in her mannerism. Furthermore, she is somewhat prone to addictions, such as eating, shopping or the infamous Super Adventure Box. Sprout is a somewhat odd but cheerful individual, who feels more at home in a group than out on her own. She used to be very trusting in nature - a fact that has often been taken advantage of, which in turn left her stoic and distrustful of humans. Despite this, she has a healthy curiosity and drive to be with like-minded Sylvari. She finds it reassuring and harboring, especially within a well-established hierarchy. To her, it doesn't really matter who is in charge or if she gets a say in things, as long as things go peaceful and smoothly. Although she is sometime ill-equipped for the intellectual challenges at hand, Sprout continues to face them with determination. This is especially true for protecting her friends or while studying Asuran culture and technology, which do not cease to amaze her. Despite her continuing inability to grasp Synergetic principles or basic mathematics, Sprout is actually a very capable healer and adaptive individual. Dream of Dreams In contrast to some Sylvari, Sprout had great clarity within her Dream of Dreams. In her defining visions she saw metallic automata pacing through gleaming hallways, logic-cubes suspended by thaumatic anti-grav fields. She saw walls of hologlyphic text, algorithmic information rushing down like waterfalls – motivator crystals brimming with stored energy. And this all tended to by scuttling Asura figures, bickering, laughing and toiling with vigor. Upon awaking, the clarity of her Dream filled Sprout with inquisitiveness regarding the Asura race, motivating her to learn as much about them as possible. It was perhaps especially due to the Sylvari stigma that rested upon the Asura that Sprout felt compelled to understand them, besieging the Menders and Secondborn to send her to Metrica and the Asura capital. Though denied a full scolarship, Sprout eventually traveled to Rata Sum to attempt several guest-courses in Dynamics while simultaneously studying Asuran culture and language. After only four months, however, things took a turn for the worse when Sprout was introduced to the much anticipated Super Adventure Box. Struck with the drive to understand its inner workings and unlock all its virtual challenges, she spend nearly all her money on Continue Coins, going as far as skipping classes to participate in the hologlyphic chase. Over the course of a short period, the young Sylvari was left devoid of gold and academic points. It was at this lowest point that she met Pepper, a carefree Sylvari musician and adventurer that just happened pass though Rata Sum. Pepper helped Sprout pay off her debt and quit the Box ‘cold turkey’, while also teaching her to make an earnest living. The two became very close sisters and traveled for nearly a year, learning and laughing as they went. It was a happy time for Spout, though in her heart she silently thought for the thrill and excitement the Adventure Box had offered, still longing to fully understand its inner workings. Friends, Enemies & Notable Contacts Category:Players Category:Sprout Blueblossom